Existing mobile computing devices allow users to communicate with contacts via several modes of communication including voice calls, text messaging, instant messaging, electronic mail, and the like. The different applications responsible for managing the different communication modes maintain histories of the communication between the users and the contacts including the date, time, and participants in each communication. Some existing systems display the histories from different applications in a single user interface for the users. Such existing systems, however, are generally limited to displaying the histories without providing additional functionality for subsequent interaction with the contacts within the same user interface.